deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Infantry
In the fictional world of the film "Starship Troopers", a United mankind has developed interstellar space travel and has become a unified militaristic state. However, humanity is not alone in the stars: another race, the Alien Arachnids, or bugs, challenges man for control of the whole Galaxy, and eventually earth is attacked by a meteor the bugs sent to earth, destroying the city of Buenos Aires in Argentina. However, humanity fights back, for among the different branches of the military is the Mobile Infantry, the bulk of Earth's defenders! These footsoldiers are well armored and armed, and their service gives them the right to become Citizens instead of normal civilians (Citizens can vote and have other privileges civilians don't). Each Mobile Infantryman, woman, or boy and girl (possibly pre-teens can enlist) are geared with helmets and other pieces of armor to protect them from bullets and other dangers, and each carries a solid metal knife that is sharp enough to cut through Arachnid carapaces. They are good melee weapons and can be thrown, and despite their solid metal design they are easily griped. Each infantryman is also skilled in the French Martial art of Savate (this is mentioned in the novel, and in the film fresh recruits witness their drill sergeant use martial arts in self defense. Therefore Savate will be the martial art used here). Battle vs. Stormtroopers (Star Wars Legends) (by Godzillavkk) Stormtroopers 5 Mobile Infantry 5 In an outpost on an asteroid, two stormtroopers drag a Mobile Infantry soldier into a prison block and throw him inside with 3 other infantrymen. “Well that should hold you all until Lord Vader arrives.” says one stormtrooper. The troopers leave the block. But then the floor starts making sounds, a section pops of, and legendary federation war-hero Lt. Johnny Rico appears to rescue his troops. Using a hacking device he unlocks the cell. “C’mon you apes! You wanna live forever!?” Rico opens several cases he brought with him and hands the infantrymen their weapons. The Infantrymen escape via an elevator. When the door opens on a lower floor, the two troopers from earlier spot them. The infantry open fire, but the troopers seem to have a quicker draw and kill one infantryman with deadly bolts from their E-11 assault rifles. (Mobile infantry 4) The troopers retreat as they are outnumbered, but nevertheless one Infantryman downs a trooper with his Morita assault rifle. (Stormtroopers 4) The noise from the firefight alerts two more stormtroopers in another room who rush off to investigate. Rico splits his team up into teams of two. One team cautiously approach an automatic door hugging the walls. One stamps his foot at the door causing it to open. The Infantryman tosses a grenade inside, killing the stormtrooper inside(Stormtroopers 3) but as they enter the room another springs out gunning down one infantryman with his rifle(Mobile Infantry 3). The other Infantryman tries to fire but the trooper kicks the rifle out of his hands, before the trooper can smash the infantryman again however, the Infantryman pulls out his railgun pistol and nails the trooper in the chest with repeating fire(Stormtroopers 2) The infantryman turns to Leave, but another stormtrooper spots him, and throws a thermal detonater in the room. One second later the infantry man is toasted(Monile infantry 2) Meanwhile the last two troopers arrive in an tie fighter hanger about the size of an american football field. One makes for the elevator and goes up to the balcony at the edge of the hanger. Rico and the last infantryman rush inside but the last infantry falls to two shots from stormtrooper hiding behind some crates with a pistol.(Mobile Infantry 1) the Stormtrooper tries to shoot Rico, but his pistol overheats and he runs for it. Rico, not wanting to waste more of his assault rifles ammo, readies his Morita Sniper rifle, waits until the trooper is far enough, aims, fires and hits.(Stormtroopers 1) Rico smiles, but notices a red dot on his chest, before he can look up, he’s hit dead in the chest by the stormtrooper he failed to notice, hiding in the hangers balcony. (Mobile Infantry 0) The Stormtrooper stands from his sniping position and let’s out a cheer of victory. Winner, Stormtrooper Expert’s Opinion The stormtroopers won because their weapons were more advanced then the Infantry’s weapons and had better training. And that the Mobile Infantry were not as smart as stormtroopers(Trust me the Mobile infantry are WAAAY more stupid then stormtroopers) To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Colonial Marines (by Samurai96) In a abandoned Oil Refinery 6 Colonial Marines have landed in the area becasue of picking up a distress signal mentioning a "Bug" infestation and so they are there to look for Xenomorphs. Meanwhile a team of Mobile Infantry soldiers have also landed there as they also picked up the distress signal and think that thier "bugs" are there. As they move out the Colonial Marines also move out and both teams enter a nearby building while they order one soldier with a sniper rifle to stay guard outside. As the Mobile Infantry Men enter the building the Sniper with his Morita Mk1 Sniper sees the Colonial Marines and knowing by their outfits that they are not Mobile Infantry men fires a couple of shots killing one of them while the others quickly enter the building . The Colonial Marine with his M42C activates the thermal and sees the Mobile Infantry Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head . The Mobile Infantry Men hear the commotion and prepare for anything. The Colonial Marines split up into teams of 2 and one team is moving through the corridors when they start picking up movement on their motion sensors. One of the marines armed with a ZX-76 Shotgun moves forward and as the beeping noise on his motion sensor gets louder indicating the target is getting closer as soon as he sees something he fires a kills a Moblie Infantry soldier . Another Mobile Infantry soldier with a Morita Carbine pops out and fires riddling the Colonial Marine with bullets but not before being burned alive by the Colonial Marine behind him armed with a M240 Flamethrower . Another Mobile Infantry soldier armed with the new Morita MkIII fires and kills the Colonial Marine . By then the Colonial Marine with the sniper decides that it's best to join the others inside and takes out his VP-78 Pistol and moves forward, as he opens the door he is met by a Mobile Infantry with his Vektor pistol pointing right at his head . The three Mobile Infantry men continue searching the refinery building but as they continue a Colonial Marine with a Pulse Rifle fires a grenade and kills one of the Mobile Infantrymen and another is killed as the other Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun . The last Mobile Infantry men with the EP-88 Railgun opens up and kills the Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun . The two soldiers continue to fire at each other but soon the Mobile Infantry soldier runs out of ammo and the Colonial Marine with his last 5 rounds puts all of them in the soldiers chest . He then yells in victroy "HOORAH!!!!!" Winner: Colonial Marines Expert's Opinion While the Mobile Infantry were more well trained and had better logisitcs. The Colonial Marines dominated with most of the X-Factors and had the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Terran Marine (by GSFB) Terran Marines: Mobile Infantry: On the Desert world of Tarsonis, 12 members of the Mobile Infantry scout a series of craggs. They do not know how they got here, they cannot contact central command, and the terrain is strikingly like that of Klendathu. They haven't found bugs yet, other than the Scantids they shot first and asked questions later about. While they move on, another force, 12 Terran Marines, closes in on them. The head Sargeant of the Mobile Infantry unit raises his hand, making a fist. The soldiers behind stop. The leader looks left and right, sensing something approach. He turns back in time to see three large mechanized combat suits, each with a human inside, approach like robots. The on in front raises his C-14 Gauss rifle and aims it at the lead Mobile Infantryman. The Sargeant raises his Moritta Mk I, aiming at the stranger. Two more soldiers behind aim their guns as well. "You Wanna piece of me boy?" The Marine asks. "Stand down!" The Sargeant said, "You are interfering in Federation business: we are clearing this unknown planet of bugs. Surrender now, prepare to be disarmed immediately!" The Marine's eyes widen. His squad is ordered to patrol the sector, to make sure nothing or no one attacks the Zerg on this world. They were being caged and let loose at times, for some kind of Confedeate study, from what he had heard. His orders were all too simple: blow away anthing or anyone that threatened the experimental Zerg colony. Misunderstanding, the Terran Marine cusses, firing his gun. The Sargeant is cut in half . Three Mobile Infantrymen run up and fire their MK Is at the Marine. He fires again, killing each warrior one by one . The battle has begun. The Mobile Infantry take up positions and fire. The Marines fire back. As the Craggs bear witness to darting showers of bullets, two more MIs fall to Gauss fire , the Marines taking the damage with no sweat. One of the Mobile Infantrymen, packing a Moritta Mk II, fires his gun at a Terran marine, blowing him to smithereens while causing cracks to form underneath where the Marine stood . Another Marine, coming up from behind five Mobile Infantrymen, fires a full spread right to left. Four are killed , a fifth is wounded in the left shoulder and leg. He manages to turn and fire in shotgun mode at the Marine before tripping and falling backwards, banging his right shoudler into a sharp rock. As he struggles to move the Terran marine, his suit damaged but his body unharmed, jumps down and walks towards him, pulling a slugthrower. The MI twists and fires before the Marine can pull the trigger. The Marine's CMC suit is heavily damaged with the first shot, but he manages to return fire. The MI dodges and fires again over and over, until the Marine is KIA, his suit a twisted, red stained, worthless hulk . The other surviving MI struggles with his jammed MKII. A Big Marine closes in, pulling the trigger. His gun fails to work. He checks it on the side; no ammo. Cussing, the Marine hits the bayonet button. The curved, shiny blade comes out with an audible clank. The MI shakes his weapon, seeing the Marine approach, bayonet bared and ready. As a last ditch effort he throws his rifle down, pulls out his combat knife, and readies to fight with it. The Marine laughs. "Huh! Whatcha going ta' do with a little thingy like that, there, little boy?" The MI readies the knife, then throws. The blade pierces the Marine's faceplate, going right through his brian and skull . "Just that!" The other MI finds himself under a barrage of fire. He dives down behind earth and rocks, and suddenly finds another Marine shooting at him. He pulls out a grenade and throws it over, losing his left hand in the process to bullets. The Latest Marine to fire on him runs away with astonishing speed, thanks to his suit, escaping the explosive. The gunfire has stopped. The MI hears marines approach. He pulls out a Nuke and presses a button, holding it close. "Your going down with me you schmucks!" the MI says. By the time the Marines stand over the MI, looking down, they are engulfed in a massive explosion . The remaining MI goes for a nuke of his own. Nearby is a launcher and a case full of them. As he gets them ready he comes under attack by six more, which he judges to be the last of them. He loads the launcher and aims. He sees a Marine stand up, fire, and go down. Smiling, he fires, and once again the craggs shake and crack, rumbling with power . The MI waits, listening, seeing if he had got them all. He heard nothing. Managing a smile, he goes to stand when he feels a Gauss rifle on his back. Looking up, he sees five Marines standing above him, one of them smoking a Korhal Cigar. The smoking one, holding a slugthrower in his hand, aims at the MI. "Hoorah, ladies and gents; this ends in a turkey shoot!" Nodding, the Marine fires, turning the Mobile Infantryman into a flash of liquified humanity and flattened armor . Behind them, a Terran Marine, having planted the Confederate Flag, Stands stoic and tall. WINNER: TERRAN MARINE Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Strogg (by BattleGames1) TBA Winner: Strogg Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that while the MI were more intelligent and strategic than the Strogg, it is their inferior weaponry, heavy armour and lack of resolve that got them killed in the end. The MI were able to valiantly complete the objectives until the destruction of the Black Hole Generator when there were only a handful left to storm the palace - a goal that was rendered unachievable by the devastating weaponry and high durability of the stronger Strogg troops. If you think this battle was unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Future Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors